Leaky roofs can be a pernicious problem. Even if one doesn't see signs of a roof leak in the rooms below the attic, it is possible that the water is collecting in the attic insulation or running into unseen areas like the wall cavities.
Water impinging on the ceiling of a building can be caused by means other than a leaky roof. For example, a chimney is often a source of leaks because the masonry and roof surfaces expand and contract at different rates with fluctuations in temperature. Gaps frequently open up as the surfaces pull away from each other. Builders try to prevent this by installing flashing, thin sheets of flexible metal, between the roof and chimney. If the flashing is correctly installed, it should come up the sides of the chimney and fold into the mortar joints between the chimney bricks.
Flashing leaks occur around the chimney if the flashing deteriorates or if the top edge was not correctly inserted into the mortar joints. High-grade urethane roof sealant can be injected into the gaps around the chimney. Over time, however, the gaps will open up again and the roof will leak again.
Another source of such water is condensation. If a surface is at a temperature that is below the dew point of the ambient air. In such a case, water will collect on the surface. As that water collects, it may drip off the surface. Such water may fall onto the ceiling of a building if the surface is in the attic. Such surfaces include pipes, equipment as well as the building walls and underside of the roof.
In building structures having overhead supported, suspended ceiling panels, significant damage can result from fluid leaks that may develop above a ceiling panel arrangement. Typically, ceiling panels are manufactured from compressed fibrous or the like materials and have interstitial spaces for improved sound absorption. Such arrangement of material typically tends to absorb fluids and typically fluid flowing onto ceiling panels manufactured from such materials saturates a first panel which in turn can cause fluid flow to adjacent panels such that several panels can become wetted and stained from a single above-ceiling leak source.
Eventually the fluid can flow through the ceiling panel or panels and drain downwardly to an area under the ceiling. Typically when fluid wets through such ceiling panel, it drains from more than one location on the surface of the panel and may even shift locations depending upon the amount of fluid being drained and the flow patterns that develop within the panel. Because of the inconsistent and multiple locations of fluid drainage the collection of the draining fluid can be problematical and the protection of valuables under the ceiling becomes difficult.
When a leak occurs in a place of business, such as an office, store or warehouse, the leaking fluid is often channeled by pipes, duct work, ceiling structure, etc., so that fluid from a single leak will drip onto a room's contents from more than one ceiling location. Although the amount of fluid flowing from a ceiling leak may not be great, leaking fluid is especially disruptive to businesses. Electronic equipment such as computer and communications equipment are especially sensitive to damage by liquids. Inventory stored below a leaking ceiling can be damaged beyond repair. Damage can also occur to inventory as well as works of art or the like that are often located inside buildings. Office workers cannot work in a leaking room. Office files and records may be damaged beyond the ability of a business to recover.
In addition to the above-discussed damage, a leaky roof may lead to water collection in the attic, and such water collection may lead to standing water. Standing water may be a source of toxic mold. Toxic mold can be exacerbated by darkness and poor ventilation. It is more common in buildings constructed after the 1970s, which are more airtight, and is more likely to occur in buildings with persistent water leaks. While water damage to equipment and the building is quite undesirable, toxic mold can be dangerous and can be lethal in some instances. In fact, some cases of toxic mold may require total destruction of the building. Thus, water infiltration into a building is not only undesirable, it is imperative that it be taken care of if toxic mold is a possibility.
When ceiling leaks occur, it is the usual practice to place a pot, pail, bucket or other receptacle under the leak in order to catch the dripping water. If the leak takes the more usual form of dripping from spaced points, a number of receptacles are required. This is generally found to be an ineffective remedy since the receptacle must be constantly attended and frequently emptied to prevent overflowing. Further, if the leak tends to grow wider or be channeled to new locations, some of the dripping liquid will miss the positioned receptacle.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for preventing moisture that may be present in an attic of a static structure, such as a building or a residence, from contacting the ceiling of that structure.